In side a witches world
by mrf18
Summary: Sequel to witches and wizards. Marrissa sets of to find her parents. But when she has to make a heart breaking decision that could change her and the russo family forever what will she choose? NEED MORE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There are a lot of new characters and you get to know Marrissa better in this book. If you think this first chapter is kind of boring well manage your self to read it cause it's just getting it's self to the plot and it's just mainly the details.**

"Mom dad! I'm home!" She yelled. No response. _Of course they're not home they haven't been for a year, _Marrissa thought. She put her backpack on the couch and lied down. She had just met her real mother and half family, she had gone into a battlefield and got her powers lost and back, she just wanted to sit and rest. Honestly, she was scared to go into the witch world. There was some many universes in it to get lost in it could take decades before she gets back home, and then the Russo's wouldn't be around, and she still might not have her parents. Finally, after settling her mind she fell asleep.

"Wake up! Wake up! Ugh!" Someone moaned. Then the T.V. turned on. Someone sighed, "AHHH!" The person screamed.

"Wha-" Marrissa said still half asleep.

"Hello! It's noon! Our lessons?" The girl said sitting on the couch arms crossed.

"Oh ah right, we're making it quick today, o-" She was cut off.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Because, Lisa, I have something I need to do,"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You really want to know? I'm going to go in the witch world," Marissa yelled at her. Lisa looked at her excitedly.

"Can I come?" Lisa asked bouncing from her seat.

"No you cannot!"Marrissa yelled

"Why? Please! It will make up for all those days you missed finding your mom," Lisa said giving Marrissa a puppy dog look.

"No and no, this is a solo trip, and you can make up those missed days by studying!" She said pretending to act happy then throwing the book on her. She got up and walked up the stairs. So did Lisa.

"Oh please please!" She begged.

"No! Now go study!" Marrissa yelled

"No!" She yelled back. Marrissa said and she jumped into the shower. Most witches had their portal disguised as a closet but for some reason theirs was a shower.

"Bye!" Marrissa said waving her hand. "And don't forget to study!" She yelled as the blue flash went off. Lisa sighed then went back downstairs.

Marrissa hated teaching Lisa, sure she was her cousin, and 9 but she was so annoying!

"Please be where my parents are please be where my parents are!" Marrissa said crossing her fingers as she was going threw the portal. Dark blue was all around her.

"Well this is defiantly not where my parents are," She said looking around. It was nothing but a desert. She heard a growl from a distance.

"I have to get out of here!" She said waving her finger around randomly.

"This seems more like it!" She said looking around. It was more of a witches New York. Here parents weren't the outdoorsy type and liked to visit states like New-York. She on the other hand was different she liked to go camping rather than stay and shop in New York. She had to admit though seeing Hollywood, and California gave her a spark.

"Town hall, perfect I can ask where I am and if there here," Marrissa said talking to herself. She walked up pulling a picture of her mom and dad.

"Hi, have you seen my parents?" She said walking up to the desk. She put the picture on the desk. He shook his head yes. Marrissa's heart pounded with excitement.

"When?" She asked, almost about to faint.

"I think a month ago" He said with an accent.

"Did they say anything about where they were going?" She asked her heart pounding so hard she was about to fall.

"They asked if they could rent a ship to get to another universe,"He said looking at her.

"Thank-you so much! How much does it cost to rent one?" She asked taking the picture off the desk and reaching for her money.

"9 grand," Marrissa dropped her money and quickly picked it up. She had only tooken 2 grand out of the family secret stash of cash.

"I'll pass," She said walking out. She had a long way yet to go and this was just the beggining.

**The russo's will return in chapter 2! So stay tuned and also wasn't as action-packed as you wanted? Well don't worry chapter 2 will be more action-packed then ever, hopefully. So remember stay tuned and...**

**Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The detecting device

**A/N: Okay so each chapter you should be reading the A/N because it holds information that you really need to know about the story. Like if it's delayed or why this happens so please read them!**

**Oh and I'd like to thank you for all the reviews on my last one! 51! Eep! Thank you so much! It seems like I am kind of faking but I'm not! I appreciate it alot!**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Rewsos you have to help me!" Lisa said running in.

"Who are you?" Alex said, "You're not one of Theresa's daughters right? We have enough of them!" Alex said stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

"No! I'm her cousin she's gone into the witch world!" Lisa said.

"Well, duh! And it's Russo's, How do you even know us?"

"I read her Diary. Please!" Lisa exclaimed.

"No, she wants to find her adopted parents solo, and I've had too much adventures this week i'm tired!" Alex complained. Lisa looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No! Are you this annoying to Marrissa?" Alex asked annoyed. Lisa shrugged.

"I guess it's up to me!" She smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you kidding me?" Marrissa yelled. "Not a single bus nor Taxi in this whole town how am I supposed to get to another state? Walk!" She asked madly.

"Hmpfh!" She waved her fingers and appeared in another state. "That's better!" She said smiling.

"Now town hall, where is it?"She looked around. "Or I'm in it, I love magic," She smiled. She couldn't even gone 2 days without her magic, she loved it way too much.

" Hello?" She rung the bell. The ding echoed threw the whole place. "Hello!" Marrissa yelled. The only sound was the echoes of her shoes clanking as she walked. She walked out the door. Looking at the town she gasped. It had been completely abandoned. Windows were cracked into the shops and there was shattered glass covering the dead grass.

"Anyone here!" She yelled. She walked up to a magic shop and went in it. It's window nor door hadn't been broken."Hello?" Marrissa yelled. The shelfs was full with items. Marrissa browsed threw the iems. She picked one up and looked at it. It was a hunter magnet. It could tell you were Witch hunters were, and Marrissa defiantly didn't want to go down that road again. All she wannted to do was eat cheese and go around in circles.

"You have to pay for that!" Someone said, Marrissa jumped.

"Okay how much?"

"9 grand," The woman said chewing her gum.

"How about 100 bucks?" Marrissa said

"Deal," The woman shook her hand and Marrissa handed her the money.

"Hey have you seen these people?" Marrissa asked sliding the picture toward her.

"No..Wait yeah. They came in bought a crystal ball, It was like 5 months ago," The woman said then dissappeared behind the bead door. Marrissa walked out of the door and turned the witch hunter scanner on. There were red dots all over. Marrissa looked around, she saw no one. But she heard sounds. She could hear bushes rustling behind her and glass cracking.

Then she felt breathing down her back.

**Okay tell me what you think about this chapter. If you didn't like it tell me and i'll replace this one with another one. But that is only if you don't like it. If you do please don't make me write another one cause it took me forever to think of this one. Well not forever but I didn't no how I could write it.**

**Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Trainer!

**READ! Since I am back into school now, and I really have to focuss on the work so it'll be out this weekend! Please stay TUNED! It might be out sooner if possible!**

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4 The dark place

**Okay so I have my story that I'm working on that is NOT for fanfiction, then I got to work on a story for school so It's kind of hecktic so I'm so sorry! I hate when I have to wait for an story and I'm sorry if that I didn't, And lastly I'll be updating every weekend, maybe a little more. **

**Okay Enjoy!**

"What are you doing?" Marrissa could recognize the voice, It was her trainer.

"I don't know, maybe looking for my parents! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Trying to save your butt! This city has been abandoned for witch hunters it's covered!"

"Relax I'm just leaving anyway," She said extremely calm. Then with a twirl of her fingers they were gone.

"Marrissa the witch world is very dangerous why are you here anyway?"

"I thought I just explained this! Trying to find my parents!"

"You just created world peace and were in a war now your going to the dangerous witches world to find your parents! Your just a little girl of action, aren't you?" Marrissa rolled her eyes.

"No I had a checklist!" She replied, then the warp stopped and she turned back, " Now if you excuse me, I have to go save my parents," Then walked off. She was quickly stopped by her trainer.

"You don't know much about what happened, do you?" He asked. He started to talk after seeing her confused face, "They were kidnapped by one of the most dangerous witches out there. Zouso. They're either dead or slaves. And if you go there, you'll never make it," He replied. She could see he was serious.

"There my parents, I have to do it!" She yelled.

"But would they want you too?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Russo's ate there salads. Alex gulped and looked at it in disgust.

"Okay I'm going to Harper's!" She yelled and got up.

"Alex sit down!" Theresa yelled.

"Fine," She said in defeat. She could tell her mom was worrying. Every time she did they ended up eating salads.

"Now let's relax and watch some basketball," Theresa calmed and turned on the T.V. Alex looked around and quickly added some M and M's to the salad.

"Theresa relax, I'm sure she's fine!" Jerry reassured.

"I shouldn't have let her go!" She said. "You don't know the witches world! It's a dangerous place!"

And that was that. No one said anything threw the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the last time I'm going!" Marrissa yelled at her trainer. It had been an hour now and he still kept stopping her.

"But!"

"That's it!" Marrissa interrupted and waved her fingers and was out just like that. But suddenly, she didn't feel good. The warm bright sun, turned in to a dark, weary place. It was pitch black and all she could her was something rustling.

"Where am I?" She murmured under her breath. When she felt something slither around her foot she ran for it, running straight into a wall.

"OW!" She yelled rubbing her head. _I shouldn't have said that_ She thought as soon as she felt something close by her.

"Hello," It murmured evilly.

**Sorry it's so short! It's just I really wanted to you guys liked it!**

**Next chapter at: 13 reviews**

**Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Zanzou!

**Wow! This is a very short chapter! Well anyway. I waited for the 13 reviews but they never came. I realized that by letting the story sit in the mist is no way to get reviews, so I just decided to publish it! I'm going to thank my one reviewer Cywiz! **

**Enjoy!  
**

"Who are you?" Marrissa asked. She tried to sound bold and confident but her voice just trembled.

"Who am I?" The person laughed, as if it was funny to watch the girl tremble. The dark shadow moved in front of her. " I'm surprised you asked, must people know, must people run away." Marrissa gulped. "I'm zanzou," Marrissa tried to move, but her feet felt like they were built on the floor.

"Where are my parents?" She asked nervously.

"I'm sorry girl I don't know who you're talking about," Suddenly cold metal touched her wrists. As he dragged her along she continued to talk.

"Joann and Rick Fishe, I'm Marrissa Fishe."

"Oh I've heard about you, those dang people. They keep saying, I have to get home, I have to get back to Marrissa!" He moaned. "You know what, I won't kill you or make you my slave," Marissa's face lit up with glee. "I'm going to have some fun with you. I heard that you were adopted huh?" He laughed. "You have a decision to make. I can kill your adopted family or your real family, it's your choice. You have two days before I find you and kill them both," He laughed evilly again causing her to shiver. Then it all turned white and she was back in her shower. She quickly waved her fingers and popped up in the Russo's house.

"Marrissa! Your back!" Theresa asked stuffing the oven with some type of food. She hugged her daughter. But she didn't hug back.

"T- mom. I have a problem," She said,

"Well what?" Theresa asked.

"I met Zanzou,"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay, I'll get you some ice." Theresa yelled a it louder then she intended too and ran to the freezer. Alex walkedo ut of her room.

"Hi mom, hi marrissa." She waved then grabbed some popcorn and left. Marrissa looked at her weirdly. Alex didn't barely even noticed or cared that she was back.

"I knew this was going to happen, it's to too dangerous for you too be there,"

"But I have to save my parents,"

"Your parents will be fine," She assured.

"I've lived without them for a year I can't just give up on them!"

"It's too dangerous,"

"You don't understand, I just, I have too,"

"No you don't I forbid you!"Theresa yelled.

"Oh so suddenly you're my mother? You haven't been in my life for 18 years," Then Marrissa slammed the door. The last glance of Theresa she got was a sad look.

A man walked up.

"You Marrissa?" The man asked. She nodded hoping it wasn't zozou, she had only gotten a shadow of him. "We need you,"

**OH MY GOSH IT"S SO SHORT! **

**Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 NEED SOME HELP!

Okay guys, I have a really tough questions I don't know what to choose, so I'm going to ask you all it:

**_Should I rewrite this story?_**

If yes I'll make this more detailed and longer. I'll make the story more interesting and change it up a bit.

If no I won't change it at all.

PLEASE DON"T IGNORE! If you are reading this and my story, come out and answer. I need you guys to help me right now.

Thanks.

Peace,

Mrf18


	7. Chapter 7 Good bye

This is a VERY important author note.

I'm quitting fanfiction.

For one, I haven't logged in in months, and two, I've practically lost all of the chapters that I was working on or finished with with my stories.

I don't know, I just really lost my interest in fanfiction. I miss when I would get on the computer and immediatly log on and chat in the forums or check my reviews.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, because even though, I reread now, some of my stories were truly horrible, you still said you liked them.

A BIG thanks to Cywiz and KJ-Vampires-RBBs or as I remember her Chlavisfan4ever. These two people have reviewed on ALOT of my stories, and have even become some of my friends. Thanks for your support guys! :) (Also, there stories are good too, I sugest reading them!)

Also, all of my stories will be in the box. This means they will be up for someone to take, and continue on since I will no longer myself. I will be having ONE more author note (possibly two) to let you know who the stories will be taken upon.

If this sounds interesting to you, or you would like one of my stories please mail me.

Please follow the rules, though, for all of my stories. You can see the rules on my profile. For any questions mail me too.

Maybe some day I'll come back, and if none of my stories have been taken by then I'll continue. I have written one last chapter for some of my stories to give a hint on where I want it to be going.

You can always find me on other sites. I'm on Take180 as Mrf18, and neopets on McKennarf. I'm also on a BUNCH of other sites. Search hard, and you'll recognize me! :)

Bye once again fanfiction! Miss you all!

~McKenna


End file.
